oceanscollectionfandomcom-20200214-history
Turk Malloy
Turk Malloy is an American recruited for Ocean’s crew as a getaway driver for the Benedict Job. With an expertise in driving, he and his brother Virgil handled tasks dealing with specialized operation of automobiles like remote-controlled or over-sized vehicles. After the Benedict Job, he received an ultimatum from Terry Benedict at Virgil’s wedding dinner. In order to pay back the money they stole from Benedict, Turk and the crew attempt to take on various commissions in Europe when they are thwarted by François Toulour, who eventually satisfied their debt to Benedict after losing to them in a contest to steal the Fabergé Coronation Egg. Sometime after the contest, fellow crew member Reuben Tishkoff suffered a heart attack, which caused the crew to again come together in order to get revenge on Willy Bank, who was responsible for Reuben’s ailment. Biography Not much is known about Turk's background but it's revealed that at the time of his debut in Ocean's Eleven (2001) that he lives in Utah City with his twin brother, Virgil and that both are Mormons who at the time of their introduction run a racetrack in Salt Lake City. Ocean's Eleven At the start of the movie, Turk and Virgil are seen in their Salt Lake City race track, racing against each other. While Turk drives a life-like monster truck, Virgil uses a small mini-made monster truck that he controls via a remote. After many minutes of taunting each other, Virgil's truck sets off with Turk following after him seconds later. Just when it looks like Virgil's going to win, Turk responds by driving over into Virgil's truck, demolishing it completely and leaving Virgil disappointed. Eventually, the twins are presumably approached by either Danny or Rusty and are given the chance to rob a casino in Los Vegas with both brothers later accepting the offer. Turk and Virgil's first main is to do recon along with the others. To help themselves blend in, the twins remove their mustaches and beards before going to a casino to do recon. A while later, they return albeit separately, Virgil posing as a balloon guy and Turk pretending to be a passer-by. Virgil "accidentally" bumps into Turk, igniting a fierce argument between the two which has the local security guard at one of the doors drawn away while giving Livingston Dell a chance to enter. The security guard later breaks up with the argument with Virgil and Turk going their separate ways. Ocean's Thirteen After receiving word from Danny or Rusty that Reuben Tishkoff has had a massive heart attack and is in a coma, Turk and Virgil fly to Las Vegas to Rueben's bedside where they meet their other colleagues. Turk expresses some anger towards Willy Bank for putting Reuben in this position, vowing to get to close to Banks with Turk not even caring if it gets messy. For once, Virgil agrees, stating that he'll drive Turk and that they'll get Bank as he's leaving his barber. Livingston vows to inject Bank while Basher will hide a perfect place to hide the body but the plan is disapproved by Rusty and Danny who state that even though Bank stepped over the line, the team has to do what's better for Reuben. With Virgil in Mexico, creating some dice that the team will use during their heist in the casino, Turk goes undercover at the main restaurant in the Casino but the group's plan hit a snag when the factory in question is shut down, prompting all the workers including Virgil to go on strike. After learning of the strike, Danny sends Turk down to Mexico to help Virgil and the others despite Turk insisting that Virgil never listens to him. A while later, Turk arrives in Mexico and during a call with Danny, tells him that they're nearly there and the Management can't keep treating them like this before telling Danny he's gotta go. Turk then hangs up and throws a molotov cocktail, actually, an alcohol bottle with some tissues soaked in it at the guards at the gate before he and Virgil get through. Rusty eventually gets word that the factory's open for business again. With the strike over, Virgil and Turk add some of their own unique mixture into the boiling ocean that is creating the dices. The dices are soon successfully created and loaded into a van which Turk and Virgil then bring back to the United States. As the team get ready for the Fight Night, Turk and Virgil arrive back to the casino, bringing them with the new dice which they unload before giving to Bank's personnel who use technology to examine the dice. Upon finishing that, Turk and Virgil then go undercover as two of the hotel's security guards and they later go to torment the real interviewer, V.U.P whom the brothers bully into checking out due to the V.U.P's disregard for hygiene. Once that task is finished, Turk and Virgil arrive at the new digging machine, taking over from Basher who goes into the field to aid the others. When it appears that the group might be exposed, Virgil volunteers to hack into the system and change the group's identities and names despite Turk volunteering to do it. Virgil is eventually successful in pulling it off, resulting in the group's cover identities remaining intact although Turk is none too pleased, stating that he was offering Virgil a olive basket and that Virgil simply spat in Turk's face. The brothers eventually bring the machine online, triggering a temporary earthquake that leaves everyone stunned while the second earthquake causes everyone to evacuate the casino while leaving Bank permanently ruined. Personality, appearance, and traits Trivia References Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Members of Danny Ocean's Crew Category:Mormons